


Let's Make a Deal

by Matsu_Megurine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Apocalypse, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Deathfic, Deities, Demon/Human Relationships, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Try This At Home, Double Drabble, Dubious Morality, Fae & Fairies, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mild Gore, Mind Break, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Chronological, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Paganism, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychopaths In Love, Rough Sex, Sacrilege, Sex, So many tags, Songfic, The Three Parcae, There's a reason why Yuuko is not tagged as a character, Time Loop, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampire/Witch Relationship, Witches, also, as much as it hurts to admit, cuz I'm brazillian, eventually, in some chapters that is, including Monica's Gang, inspired by lots of stuff, like not at all, mostly - Freeform, or something like that, parallel worlds, the serpent is rising, try to guess the order of the chapters, wtf they don't have a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 12,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsu_Megurine/pseuds/Matsu_Megurine
Summary: People say they would do "anything" for that for which they crave. That which they lack deep inside their souls.You know how it works. Every deal requires a price to be paid.Nevertheless... it's worth it, isn't it?





	1. The pretty little face

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Acordos](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/421277) by myself. 



> It's October *-* which means Halloween *-* which means Horror Stories~  
> yup, another one I've first posted in Portuguese..... I had to hold myself back and basically wait the whole year for this moment, since it's a "one chapter a day" kind of fic ^^

Isabella applauded once again when the music was over. An indescribable shiver from her ecstasy. She smiled to the man on the ice who wore a ring identical to hers.

She could stand there, watching him perform, forever.

Yeah… There’d be no greater joy.

It was magical.

She came home, barely standing on her feet. He stood beside her, but not skating, so little did he matter. She deafly heard him call her name; realizing then she’d fallen down.

She stared at his face, beautiful, though not as beautiful as his art… Nothing would be so beautiful. She watched his lips forming her name, tears running down his face. However, on her mind, the song from tonight’s performance restarted. She closed her eyes, swiped away by that sweet internal lullaby, daydreaming about his movements: fluid, perfect and, oh, so mesmerizing.

He was screaming, but the music muffled everything away. Little did that, the physical world, matter.

How many times had she watched him do it? He’d been doing it for months, so probably a lot.

…Enough for her to say her life was complete. To say she could die already.

However…

“I wish I could see it…. Only once more…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the amazing Madame Macabre's song "The Pianist" :3


	2. Erroneous Kind of Love

Viktor watched it with a smile of relief.

That creature moved in astonishing speed, dismembering, piercing and eviscerating each one of the men who, mere moments ago, were trying to hurt him.

He probably should not be content with other people dying, but after hearing the assaulters calling him “disgusting”, “defective” and “undeserveful of being alive”… He really stopped caring.

After all, he “wasn’t one of them”. He wasn’t an “ordinary person”.

His savior turned to face him. It’s sculpturesque body was tainted blood-red, but it simply took the coat left at Viktor’s feet and wore it back. Then, it smiled to the young man on the ground.

“I heard you wished for… a deal.”

Viktor nodded. His body was still in pain. The bruises left on his skin would most probably stay there for a while…

However, that thing was offering to heal what was hurt _inside_.

“You cannot kill everyone who hate me…” He said, defensefully.

“Well, if that’s it…” It gave him a seductive smirk, definitely sweeping Viktor off of his feet, and extending a hand towards him. “It should be enough if you and them didn’t belong in the same place anymore. Shouldn’t it?”

Viktor agreed.


	3. The Gatekeeper

Between the human world and that other one, there’s something in the middle.

A forest.

Those creatures would come and go; passing by almost ignoring him, too focused on their own schemes.

Yuri clicked his tongue, seeing a familiar face. By his side, a hooded figure.

“Hey, pig! Whaddaya have in there?”

He received a cynical smile for an answer.

“Pig? I don’t recall using any swine a base-animal…” then he laughed and circled the hooded one’s shoulders. “It’s just someone who was lost… and was in search for a home…”

“Bullshit!” he snared. “A home? In that hell?”

“Not Hell, show some respect”, he corrected Yuri again. Next, he shrugged. “Well, it’s none of your business anyway.”

They stared. Then, Yuri unwillingly let him pass.

He and his “guest” passed by and went away. Yuri stood there. In the immensity of that intermediate storey. Unable to cross it as did the others, Frustrated with those loutish beings as well as deeply bored.

There was only one day when monotony was cast aside.

He spot a man. It took him one look to know he was human. His smell confirmed it.

Alone.

Yuri’s eyes lit up.

“…Are you perhaps… lost?”


	4. My Collection

There are seven of them by now. All inside a silver cage.

Phichit grinned.

It was always pleasant to make incursions on Earth. However, unlike the others, he was not a bit interested in bringing with him the bodies of his human fellows.

He reached up to pet one of the guinea pigs. It was quiet, its fur completely black. Nonetheless, Phichit’s fingers touched its tiny head as his nails slipped through the side of its body.

“Why so shy?”

Then, other guinea pig seemed to growl at him. Phichit giggled. “Not so frightening.”

The enraged animal tried to hurry towards his hand that was inside the cage, but was suddenly intercepted by another one.

They grappled and wrestled for a few moments, Phichit enthusiastically watching everything. Teeth ripped flesh and cracking noises were heard. Then, the hostile pet laid lifeless. His belly was tore open leaking out entrails and a small silver marble rolled around from there until it lost its glow.

However, there was peace again. Phichit moved his gaze back to the black-furred pet.

“See it, Seung-gil?” He said. “We are all family who protect each other. And I love you just as I told you before.”


	5. "Masumi"

Christophe wished he could remember his name.

However, human names are so fleeting…

When talking about millennial beings, mages, or even other mortals with great power, names were something with huge importance. To know someone’s name meant to have power over them, to have them at your will and, if you’re skilled enough, at your feet.

Humans, however, don’t have that. They give their children replicated names, names which hold no power or which their power it’s unknown for them. Not that humans could have much power to hide behind their true names, but these words they use are so foolish that they print them all around them. Like they’re begging that someone would recognize them.

Of course, to know a human’s name it was one of the fastest ways to obtain their soul. But Christophe didn’t need that.

He tried as little to hide himself as did his prey. For, in this world, being in the spotlights was not recklessness. It was luck.

Nevertheless, he wanted the man beneath him, who were now moaning the nickname he used to address himself, cheeks red from pleasure, had a…. less fleeting name. He wished he had more to remember about him.


	6. The Prince vs The Evil Fairy

There’s nothing wrong with loving someone. Nothing at all.

This game of intensity… this roleplay… this is an essential part about humanity.

That’s why Georgi didn’t understood when Anya told him,

“We’re done.”

“…But…why?”

She menaced the head.

“You don’t love me”, she stated with no signs of stepping back. “You should know it.”

_crack_

How could she think what he felt was anything but love?

_crack_

That was wrong.

She was wrong.

He had sunken in that, head first.

She was wrong.

She was… a villain.

He cursed her. She deserved to pay back for what she did. She had left him in a sudden, cruel way. Then she even showed up with that another man, the trustless snake.

_crack_

“No… Anya…. My love…”

She was his princess. She certainly was manipulated, she was a victim… She was out of her mind!

Yes, she needed him to rescue her! Only he could break the curse.

He ran towards her. He knew her house. He knew her bedroom…

_crack_

…He didn’t know her frightened face. The horror look in her eyes when facing him, her hero….

Oh… She was a cruel person.

_crack_

“Anya… My love…”

…Her cold hands.


	7. What Tastes Better Than a Soul

Yuuri ran his fingers over the young man’s face. His long, loose silver hair, partly covered his bare chest. He tangled some strings on his fingers and watched the man’s mouth open up in a gasp.

“…Gh!”

“I keep wondering, Vitya…” said Yuuri, his smile perfectly midterm between sensuality and obsession. “I could’ve already teared you down by now… Why haven’t I?”

The young man stared at him with watery eyes. “Thank you”, his lips seemed to shape.

Yuuri slapped him in the face, then pulled his hands upwards and laughed hysterically. With the other hand, he forcefully held his face to lock their gazes.

“Me saving you on a single night… Dragging you away from every place and every people you knew… Was it really enough for you to give your all to me?”

The human panted. Then answered,

“…Yes…” He voiced a moan he could no longer held back. “…I love you…”

Yuuri’s fingers got back to delineate his white complexion. That person surely craved for him. For some reason, Yuuri didn’t feel like letting him go.

“It must be it, huh?” He said to himself. “I keep you here for the sake of my curiosity… and selfishness.”


	8. Parting At The Bridge

Yuuri ran his fingers over the young man’s face. His long, loose silver hair, partly covered his bare chest. He tangled some strings on his fingers and watched the man’s mouth open up in a gasp.

“…Gh!”

“I keep wondering, Vitya…” said Yuuri, his smile perfectly midterm between sensuality and obsession. “I could’ve already teared you down by now… Why haven’t I?”

The young man stared at him with watery eyes. “Thank you”, his lips seemed to shape.

Yuuri slapped him in the face, then pulled his hands upwards and laughed hysterically. With the other hand, he forcefully held his face to lock their gazes.

“Me saving you on a single night… Dragging you away from every place and every people you knew… Was it really enough for you to give your all to me?”

The human panted. Then answered,

“…Yes…” He voiced a moan he could no longer held back. “…I love you…”

Yuuri’s fingers got back to delineate his white complexion. That person surely craved for him. For some reason, Yuuri didn’t feel like letting him go.

“It must be it, huh?” He said to himself. “I keep you here for the sake of my curiosity… and selfishness.”


	9. The Newcomer On The Cult

Mila heard her own heartbeats.

“Only one more minute, my dear…” she heard the lady with wooden legs say.

In the Mila’s hands, the black dagger glistened at the candlelight for a moment. Still wavering, she brought the blade close to her wrist. Three slashes, and she grinded her teeth, trying to ignore the pain. The cuts were positioned in an asterisk-like shape, however she knew how close the real meaning was from that.

She waited for the blood to pool on her arm and drip on the candle below. It’d be normal to think the thick liquid would light out the fire, but the flame simply changed its color. It shifted from light-orange to a deep fuchsia, to which Mila found herself unable to look away.

Her arm tingled, but it was an odd numbness instead of the usual burning from a normal cut. That part, she hadn’t heard about it. Her heart sped up. She looked up to the elderly, however the woman said no words, face as stern as ever.

She circled Mila and the other girls who were composing the circle. The wooden sound of her footsteps was excruciating.

“Rejoice, my children. The serpent is rising.”


	10. One day they shared

Yuri couldn’t remember when he first saw the forest.

He remembered being there when his body was still young. The angles that the branches made, and how there was no light around.

He remembered feeling confused about the reason why he was there. All those creatures would look down on him, not because they’re taller, but because he wasn’t even considered to be “someone”. They viewed at him as a prop from the forest they so liked to cross.

He remembered then feeling angry. He still felt it today, though. Particularly when he’d watch them bartering the slaves. The word they used was “invitees”, but Yuri knew that was bullshit.

Anyway, he could never remember when he first got there. How long had it been? How many nights and days accompanied only by the emptiness of the forest, whistling in his ears?

An endless amount of them.

In not even one of those days did he deem those creatures worth of respect, nor did he despised a bit less their relationship with humans.

He’d never be capable of something to that extent.

Now, the man by his side breathed out restfully.

That man was no invitee. He came there alone.


	11. A bored elder king

It was funny how two beings like those could have been together. Well, when you’re immortal, however, that should be expected, shouldn’t it? To find one another?

However, Yakov’s thoughts were on the reason why they parted ways. He and that woman lived together for an impressively long while, when talking about human standards. Now, he was only a man alone with his memories.

Well, not entirely alone. He had those boys, his aspirant heirs. How many were they, two, maybe three? He hadn’t heard about the older one in a while though… Thankfully enough, they’re all replaceable.

He stood up and walked towards window. The Russian snow fell outside. It was always snowing there… The cold didn’t bother him. He had a sip from the red drink on his glass anyway, thoughtfully.

What could have been of that woman, he wondered. It was not like he missed her or was sad about it, he simply wondered out of curiosity. She was an artist, and so had himself been. And, more than that, she was a perfectionist, so everything she did was gaze-locking.

…Perhaps the frozen wind could bring her back. Not to his arms, but to an interesting meeting.


	12. Inside The House Out Of Time

“…Is this really a good idea?” Guang-Hong asked when they were just a few feet from the entrance of the house.

Leo held his hand, at his side.

“There’s just the two of us left. Come on, it won’t be any fun to quit before the challenge even starts”, he replied, though not as confident-looking as he wished.

Damn mettle test. Leo was right, though. They were already there, they couldn’t back off now. Not before they were inside the supposedly haunted house.

That was not a haunted house of a school’s fair. Supposedly, that was a real one. An old mansion that hosted a serious of urban legends. Guang-Hong hoped those legends were all made up, malicious exaggerations.

However, seeing the nearly rotten wooden door and the darkness awaiting for them, he didn’t know what to believe in. He squeezed back Leo’s hand and they went through the door.

For his surprise, on the inside, the house looked all nice and new. It was still dark, of course, but the wallpaper, the furniture, and even the floor free of any traces of dust and dirty.

On the next couple minutes, they went further in. Then, they heard the screams.


	13. A glimpse of the final war

Yuri didn’t bother having the sun eaten. Having that world destroyed. Having all its inhabitants, in that current battlefield that took place, made into victims. If anything, he was grateful for finally seeing the end of that.

The sky was reddened and heard buildings collapsing by fire and screams every here and there. But he didn’t waver.

His searched in the surroundings for the one he most wanted to see, the man who betrayed him. A furious tear ran down his face, and that was the only emotion he showed. In that chaotic matting of destruction, however, he didn’t.

The silver-haired lord, by far the youngest between them, appeared by his side.

“Yurio”, he called, and Yuri hated hearing that, “are you really not gonna chose your side?”

Yuri twisted his face and stared at him with despise. Who did he think he was to talk like that to him, like he was fucking superior?

“I belong to neither these factions”, he stated. “And I have zero intent of joining one of them.”

The lord’s smile let out a shadow of disappointment. Yuri turned back to facing the war. He was something else. He’d be no more than an bystander.


	14. The girl with the dance shoes

She couldn’t take the ballet shoes off.

The shoes made her dance dazzlingly, just the way she wanted. So that’s what she’s been doing since she put them on. In fact, whichever power those shoes had, Lilia simply could not stop.

Sometimes, her body would calm down long enough for her to recover her breath. She’d drink a glass of water, put some food into mouth, small actions like that. However, she’d never stop.

“They are not ready”, said her grandma about the ballet shoes. “It’ll be a mistake to put them in just yet.”

“But I want to be pretty right now!” She said to herself, excited. Therefore, when her grandma was absent, she stole and put on the dance shoes.

Now, time rushed, her body was in ache, she cried, and she would not stop dancing. Indeed, she was pretty and graceful. But she was also in distress.

“Please”, she whimpered to the next man who had shown up, not even minding his uncanny aura. “You have to help me!”

He looked down at her with a puzzled look.

“And how would I do that?”

She twirled and then pointed at her feet.

“Get me rid of them.”


	15. two forms of Evil mixed

At first, nothing was wrong. Viktor coughed a little, the way it’d always happen. Soon, though, he felt the flame on his chest and could barely hide his grin from his partner.

The bliss lasted only for a short while. It wouldn’t be fun if it weren’t something limited. As it faded, wasting emptiness quickly replaced the burning fire. Like when it’s so cold that you feel it on the inside, causing you shivers, yet not actually on your skin. Viktor enjoyed that too, though. He had learn to enjoy it.

He was no fool. He knew what Yuuri was turning him into. He had no problems with that though. Viktor adored him. He’d do anything to stand by his side. He’d already given his all, always debtful… And now Yuuri gifted him with this?! He was too good.

“The forever…” Yuuri confirmed once again. Viktor embraced him with a fascinated smile.

Then…

“Gh—”

He coughed, and, doing that, his breath was gone. He touched his own throat, uncomprehensive. He felt the same emptiness, but the flames also seemed to resurface. The feeling was anguishing.

“Yuuri…”

His sight went black. He didn’t breath. Didn’t understand.

Fire continued to burn up.


	16. The Hero, set free

Otabek did not feel quite like himself.

Actually, he’d guess he hadn’t been himself since the beginning. Since he came here.

That… creature… with those greenish eyes… did something with his head, for sure.

Otabek couldn’t see it right now. He didn’t know where it was. Surrounding him, he could only see trees.

It seemed to be early evening… However, he had no recollection of seeing the sun when in here.

Maybe if he moved fast…

“Beka…?” He heard its voice.

Its expression looked confused, eyebrows bending upwards when the smile on its face seemed to waver. Otabek gulped and stared back, but said nothing.

“Going somewhere?” The thing voiced a new question. He couldn’t understand, but it seemed on the verge of tears. Its voice was not exactly censoring, yet Otabek felt his blood froze inside his veins. If he spoke the truth, he’d be doomed.

His heart pounded fiercely on his chest. It was painful, but maybe it was just the tension in the air. The creature came closer and held his hand. Somehow, Otabek found the strength to get it out of his way. He knew it was dangerous, yet…

“Are you letting me go, or not?”


	17. Love exihibition

Yuuri looked up in adoration. His chest went up and down in sharp motion, but his hands remained on the shrine and his eyes on the image in front of him.

With one move of his hands, the dark cloak slid over his shoulders, astonishment in his eyes. Everyone else had already left the church, so he had all the privacy he might want with his saint.

She was his source of inspiration. His close to unconditional love was enough incitement and he was sure he was trailing the right path.

However, for is feeble the human faith, he couldn’t understand its meaning when that stream of light trespassed the holy halo of his hands, glowing on the dagger. He only did it the night after that, when her figure shed blood from its chest.

Yuuri was scared, but, after pondering for a moment, decided his faith and love were worth more than his fear of the unknown. Then, today, he awaited for every other to leave, to be alone with her.

With no more shadow of doubt, he pierced his own chest. Ribs broke. Pain ravaged his body. And, at last, he ceased to breathe, tumbling over the altar.


	18. The Three Sisters of Despair

Lutz stared mindfully at the trembling image.

“He is”, she said to the sisters, a grin on her face, “so good!”

Axel pulled the eye to herself.

“She’s right!” She grabbed her pigtails, pulling the hair hysterically. One couldn’t tell if she was in panic or joy. “Hey, Loop! We should keep this one!”

The third sister frowned in a grotesque way and stopped right on time.

“What are you saying?” She abruptly dropped the scissors on the ground. “There is no such thing.”

Lutz was quick to retrieve the scissors, with a large, shaking smile covering the lower half of her bluish face.

“T-There isn’t yet! Then, we do it. If we do it, there’s how.”

Loop sustained her reproof face, but Axel crawled quickly towards her and took the thread from her hands.

“What are you doing?” Loop asked.

Axel yelped. Or guffawed. Something like that. She then hit her chest with the knuckles. Nothing happened. She hit it stronger.

Stronger. Stronger. Stronger.

…Until her chest cracked and a sickening purplish blood leaked in between the cracks.

She laugh-cried and smeared the thread with the fluid.

Loop finally smiled. The man who they saw was going… somewhere else.


	19. Anastasis

“Please”, Emil asked him again.

Michele clenched his teeth and averted his gaze.

“I cannot do it. There are people above me in the ranks, and I cannot act without either their order or consent.”

Emil placed the hands on his shoulders so that Michele had to look back at him in bewilderment.

“Look, I’m sorry about Sara. But don’t you think that’s exactly why you should have someone by your side?”

Michele grimaced.

“I’m not asking for someone by my side.”

Emil went silence. Looks like appealing to his emotional side would have no effect.

“I want this myself, Mickey.”

His eyes shone with sincerity. He knew that Michele, at least Michele, could understand him. Emil could no longer bare the common daily life.

“I’m sick of being human”, he said. “So, if you have… a way out, that’s what I want.”

Michele gave a rampant blow, no more than two inches away from Emil’s head. The latter then released his collar, which he had been pleadingly holding. His passionate violet eyes looked like a new shade of the candle’s fire.

Emil took a deep breath. If Michele was mad at him, it was because he had his attention.


	20. The Songwriter Friend

The pianist shivered when he traced her face with a finger.

“Why so tense?” Phichit asked. “I’m not the first one you meet… or have you forgotten Yuuri?”

She was startled, but remained at her seat.

“Yuuri…”

“Right, right!” He said, excited.

He softly touched the back of her hands. Oh, such a will to pull those fingers upwards, to hear the joints cracking, the sound mixed with her own horror screaming… He wouldn’t, though. At least, not yet.

The single front design of her blouse left her back exposed. Close to her shoulder, a mark, as from burnt, resembled the touch of a hand. Phichit smiled when looking at the bruise, wondering in which series of events had his friend produced it.

It’s been sometime since he last heard from Yuuri, as he was too interested in that new silly human of his. That was a bother.

He sturdily placed his hands on the pianist shoulders.

“Play.”

“…What should I play?”

“Anything, as long as it lures him here”, he said. “Make so that Yuuri listen and come to you.”

It wasn’t a trap _per se_ , for he wanted no harm to Yuuri. He simply wanted to himself alone.


	21. The Ghost from Florence

Wooden legs.

Those were the first things Sara saw when she was brought out of the water. She vaguely discerned female voices, but her head was still spinning and she wasn’t able retain any words.

“……do?”

She lifted her face. It was night and, somehow, she managed to gather enough of her sanity to know she wasn’t nowhere near the bridge she’d last been with her brother…

Someone shook their head. It was a girl, probably around her age, with beautiful red hair. She spoke to the elder lady, the one with the wooden legs,

“I don’t think she knows, ma’am.”

The woman huffed and directed a stern glance at her. Sara gulped.

“So you don’t remember what happened?”

Sara denied.

The woman, then, made a sign with her head and suddenly other girls were holding her body and her hair, forcing her face back to the water. Sara tried to react, but she couldn’t get rid of them. She flounced, fighting against the drowning, and then she realized.

She was not drowning.

She stopped fighting, still not breathing any oxygen in, and, one at time, the others let her go.

“Understand?” The woman spoke, triumphant. “You are already dead.”


	22. The Heart and The Soul

Guang-Hong was alone. In the current chamber, however, he finally saw someone.

A boy on a lone seat, wearing skates for shoes, holding a candle. Guang-Hong stepped towards him. The kid smiled, stood up and walked to the door. He passed by him, then went back to his seat.

“You live here…?” tried Guang-Hong, watching his silence.

He looked confused, but then nodded cheerfully.

“Are you not from the house?”

Guang-Hong denied.

“I can’t find my friend.”

The boy opened his mouth. Then, he just stood up, glided to the door, seemed to check the hallways and came back. Both males stood silent as the intruder wondered if he should resume the conversation. Few minutes later, the boy stood up once again, moved to the door and came back.

“Why do you do this?”

“What?” the boy retorted, puzzled.

“Go there and go back. Why not keep still?”

He giggled.

“Oh! It’s the breath.”

Guang-Hong couldn’t understand. He blankly stared at the candle in the boy’s hand and only realized he was about to touch it when the kid pulled it away from him, shaking his head mortified. The flame trembled. He closed his eyes.

“Go now. Or never again.”


	23. The very first day of a new lord

Yuuri clung to Viktor, dazzled, and touched his hair.

“Such a shame, wearing it this short…”

Viktor turned around and held his face, letting the nails leave soft marks on his skin. Yuuri laughed.

“It’ll grow again.” Viktor took a deep breath. “I feel great.”

They laughed together and shared a rather violent kiss. Yuuri licked Viktor’s fangs, amazed as usual. He’d choose wisely, indeed. Better than he could've expect! How could he have predicted it… And, now, blood from three different kin ran inside that one person.

He stopped. Frowned.

“…Human…?” He wondered, just as he heard the screaking of the door.

They both walked there. The House had no reason for being closed, but they weren’t waiting for guests. That man, however, laid there, breathing unsteadily and moving his gaze panicked.

“Did I escape?” the stranger asked them. “Am I back—?”

Yuuri projected his body to him, but Viktor stopped him and went forward in his place. Yuuri enjoyed that.

“Where do you assume you escaped from?”

His eyes looked lost for a moment, only then realizing he wasn’t among humans.

“…I went through the door…”

It was Yuuri’s turn to answer,

“My dear, there were many doors.”


	24. Retainer

Michele was staring his unconscious friend. He narrowed his eyes. It wouldn’t be longer until he wake up and, then, he’d already be far too different. Just the way it happened to himself.

“I assume you didn’t asked Father for permission…” he suddenly heard a voice. Michele turned to face them, meeting an enigmatic pair of eyes.

…. No matter what, he would not call Georgi his brother.

“I believe it does not concern you.”

Georgi laughed sardonically.

“So you don’t know”, he stood before Michele. The latter stared at him with a confused look.

“About…?”

“Father’s away. And, for I am technically the older, I’m in charge.”

It was Michele’s turn to laughed.

“Already taking the heir as dead…”

“He disappeared. Leaving no trail behind. In our world, it means the same.”

Michele shut his mouth. He stared at his friend, and then slowly turned his gaze back at Georgi.

“…So what do you intend by coming here?”

Georgi followed his gaze, but stood silent. Then he looked back. Now, wearing a large grin.

“Kneel.”

“…”

“I mean it”, he looked at the one asleep. “Or maybe I should make things harder for him…”

Michele grunted and kneeled.

“Great…” Georgi smiled.


	25. Bloodstained bedroom

Christophe arrived with no discretion at all.

“I liked the new style”, he said.

Viktor lifted an eyebrow.

“Do we know each other?”

The male laughed and came closer, standing before him.

“Of course. Me, you and Yuuri… we had a lot of fun together.”

Viktor gave him a confounded laughter, moving away his gaze.

“… You can’t remember it, though”, said Christophe.

At that, Viktor gulped, surprised. In fact, he knew he’d lived some time together with Yuuri, but he couldn’t bring his memory to show him his memories.

“Is that a problem?” He asked in a more serious tone.

Christophe laughed.

“Not really”, he shrugged. “I can’t remember most of before either. I guess no one can.”

Viktor smiled, less to Christophe than to himself.

That, more than everything that changed about him, meant he was one of them. He was not alone. At last, there was nothing wrong with him.

That’s why, he didn’t mind the smell of blood – whether or not it was his own – that overran his and Yuuri’s room every other night.

He didn’t mind helping Yuuri’s friends to approach humans and do whatever they want. They deserved it, after all.

He was at home.


	26. An empty house, and empty bodies

Jean laid a hand over his. That person, however, showed no content.

“Take me”, said Jean with a careless shrugging. “I have no reason to remain here.”

He could almost feel a tear coming down his face, but stopped it from doing so.

The other one turned his gaze aside and clicked his tongue.

“Do it as you please.”

“You still don’t like me?”

“No.”

Jean let out a blue smile. He laughed in a somewhat disappointed way.

“Well, I’ll stay beside you either way.”

Jean watched him turn around to face him.

“What, you suppose I’ll change my mind?”

Jean threw a goodbye look to the house then lowered the eyes to his marked hand.

“You’re the one who asked for my soul.”

“I wanted to wreck you”, the other male responded, aggressively, standing still. “Shatter down your spirit and your faith.”

Jean snickered. Hearing him saying that brought a painful hopelessness to them both.

“Nice try…” Jean said, staring into his eyes. “But I was never meant to fall and stay on the ground. I’m gonna own the world.”

_Such naivety and foolishness._

“And what would my part be?”

Jean promptly answered.

“You’ll let me show you how.”


	27. Somewhen

Leo had already climbed up those stairs. He knew that. After all, how big could that house be? No, he definitely had already done that.

“Guang-Hong!” He tried calling him again.

It would not work. It never did. How long had it been? Hours? Perhaps much more than days?

The door to the first bedroom was closed, even though he’d left it open when he went out of it.

He opened the door, hopeful of finding his friend in some point of that echoing lapse in which he found himself.

Empty bedroom.

Leo sighed.

He walked to the window and tried to pull the curtains to watch the outsides, but he could only see an endless darkness. It was like there was a dim canvas right before his eyes.

He sit down, feeling defeated, trying to find the strength to keep going on.

Steps on the stairs.

“Oh, it’s just me again…”

It was not Guang-Hong. Nor someone else with the same misfortune. So stupid in their choices as them.

Leo gazed up at the door, but neither person nor thing came into his sight. He could wait for as long as he wished…

Well, he would have to wait…


	28. Destiny's Chains

Mila held her hand. She knew how apprehensive that girl was feeling.

“You don’t need to mourn so much…” she said.

Sara looked at her, smile softly, and stood up. Mila was so strong…

“It’s hard not to think I’m leaving them behind…”

Mila blinked.

“I thought you liked the idea of freeing yourself. Of living on your own.”

Sara smiled cynically.

“The madam herself said that, didn’t she? That me being here is evidence of the prophecy taking place.”

“…”

“...I mean, you know I’m not really free.”

Mila sighed.

“Damn, you are…” _intense._ She shoved away the thought. “That’s not something you should worry about, really.”

Sara looked back at her, fidgeting.

“Remember the man who came and talk to the madam a couple days ago? The Russian bloodsucker?”

“You saw him?”

Usually the madam did not allowed the novices to pry on her businesses.

Sara, however, nodded.

“I… I’d already seen him once before.”

“…What do you mean?”

Sara tightened her lips closed and furrowed her brows.

“My brother knows him.”

Mila almost dropped down the chair, such was her abruptness in standing up.

“He was looking for his heir… Do you mean that your brother is…”

“Yes.”


	29. Mother's awaken

Usually, she kept no relation at all with that world. She barely visited her daughters, who were what bonded the most her existence to that place.

She heard the callings, though. She rolled her eyes.

Every once in a while, some mortals would taunt her sleep… The last she remembered was that pious man, who so foolish and acutely loved his “saint”. Her reckless daughters had brought him there later… Perhaps they considered that to be a gift for her, but it didn’t work out so well. Then she left him elsewhere, and he didn’t disturbed her again.

No one could actually summon, only call her attention, her consciousness, evoking what she embodied, or what they thought she did. The one to separate earth and sky when, before time, everything was one sole thing. The one who a range of miracles were assign to. A mother-god.

“Silly nonsense”, she hissed. Those weren’t untruths however… what purpose did that have, naming so many deeds? May they leave her alone!

She could hear it again, though. Those women, blood from her eldest’s blood, called her and that seemed to have… Much more strength. She reached up.

The serpent was rising towards them.


	30. An underworld court

Viktor had cold sweat.

All those present were lords of this world, and each one of them had judgment in their eyes. Which was to be expected, since he was indeed a youngster.

“Keep calm”, said Yuuri, near him. “They’re just jealous.”

Viktor smiled in response and held his hand.

That guy, the runaway, was also supposed to be here alongside with them… However, he was dehumanizing in a rather quick path and, though Yuuri enjoyed watching that… it wasn’t something they could expose publicly with so much ease.

That group looked oddly… Ordinary. The supernatural and bestial traits were visible in one or another but nothing about that impressed Viktor. His own looks were already not exactly the same and he was no older than a few hours in that new life.

One of the others finally opened his mouth,

“Your… sire… He is still on Earth, correct?”

They all seemed to have their reservations about using too… invasive words concerning Viktor’s condition, even though they had all seen the fangs by now.

Viktor confirmed it.

“Hum”, another one, arms folded, smiled with interest. “Since it looks like so did the witches… Time for us to join the stage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaa I'm really excited this is working out!  
> The last chapter is going to be waaaay longer, so it "might" not be out tomorrow... But this story needs some conclusion after all these entagled scenes, right? ^^


	31. The End

Lilia had everything set in place and all her followings surrounded her. The ground trembled beneath their feet when the spell succeeded and a rumble came to their senses.

“The Serpent…” whispered Mila. Right beside her, Sara held her hand. “She is—”

Another tremble, much more powerful, set them down and the temple they were in collapsed. When Mila looked upwards, reddish veins could be seen crossing the nighttime sky and an enormous shadow was covering the world.

At first, the shadow seemed to come from the moon like the oddest cloud. Moments later, however, it was already far bigger than the witches watching its growth could ever imagine.

Except for one of them. Lilia stood on her wooden legs, spread her arms wide and took a deep breath, eyes closed, with a peaceful expression.

Not far from there, not that it mattered since the arrival of the Serpent could be seen from many places, Yakov was staring at the sky.

“Georgi”, he commanded to the man beside him, “you really didn’t find any clues about Viktor?”

The inquired shook his head.

“Gone without a trail.”

Yakov didn’t move his gaze from the apocalyptical sky.

“He did disappear from the world of men. Though it does not mean he’s gone forever.”

“…Which means…?”

“That I can still feel him.”

Yes. As the Firstborn, he could feel all of his children via blood bond. And his blood told him that Viktor was still alive, whether or not as a human.

The other male than opened his mouth, seemingly unsettled,

“Then what should we do?”

Yakov looked into his eyes and the other one gulped.

“You’ll go after him, Michele. With the world like this, I know that there are more beings who’ll come to watch the show, aside from the ladies and us bloodsuckers.

Michele nodded. By the look in his eyes, Yakov knew he was thinking about that friend of his… Which made sense, since, from that point forwards, none could be sure about his return or survival. Yakov, however, didn’t care about Emil.

The youngster left. Georgi eyes-followed him as long as he could.

“You fear for his safety”, Yakov presumed.

Georgi sneered.

“I fear for his beautiful heart.”

Yakov turned his back on him.

“There’s no heart in our world that remains beautiful. When one lives on the shadows, lightning’s touch becomes hurtful”, the old man sighed. “Go after him, though, if that’s what you want.”

Georgi left before he’d change his mind. Yakov didn’t care. If the Serpent had arrived on Earth, all the worlds should be linked. And that bond between dimensions meant that others would show up. Ones who he longed to meet, yet still didn’t know why. Maybe he was just curious.

Yes, the worlds were getting interconnected, and the bridge between them, the forest, was collapsing.

Yuri tried to hold still as long as he could. He hissed to the demons who opened wide his doors and overran his woods, all the lords coming at once to cross down to Earth. The grass darkened and perished where they stepped, and some would touch trees on their ways for the mere joy of watching the wood rotten and sap leak like boiling grease.

He hated it, hated all of them. Humans were a little too curious, but at least they didn’t poison things purposely. Those creatures did. They rejoiced in such a way Yuri feared they’d grow stronger.

Usually, the forest rebuilt itself after a lord had crossed it, but now there were just too many. And, nevertheless, there was something else biasing that realm. Something that made him sick and willing to punch someone.

He was not human. However, as humans were children of Earth, he was a child of that forest. Unlike the demons who now trespassed his home and the other entities that walked on the world of men, he hadn’t been generated by the Serpent’s lineage.

For once, one of the lords caught his attention. He wasn’t very tall, but was huge of presence. Dressed elegantly, much prettier than the last time he’d seen him.

“Beka…”

The demon turned his face when heard him. Yuri looked away, furious. He wouldn’t wish him good fortune or success. He wished him dead. He hoped he’d die. Just like all the others.

The creatures left, but Yuri knew that the trail of destruction would not heal. The forest rumble and he fell down. Then, a large cranny tear up the ground. Roots were forcibly pulled up and dozens of plants were swallowed to the abyss. Yuri stared at the empty void of the abyss, thinking that, if he were to die or cease to exist, at least he’d do that alongside his forest.

However it was the realm itself that would cease to exist and the destruction would leave him no choice. Yuri felt the ground lifting up beneath his feet, not forming a hill. It was rotating.

He held a log seemingly unmoving while the ground came closer to a 90° position from its origin, not stopping even after that.

Yuri clenched his teeth and tears of anger ran down his face. Now, there was nothing except the top of a few trees behind him. Suddenly, something was pulling him.

Turning his face down, he glanced the passage to the world of men.

“No way you’re dragging me there—”

He held the late tree more roughly. His nails sank on the wood so ferociously that shed blood. The attraction, however, did not falter. He knew he’d be pulled down instantly if he loose his grip.

Now above his head, the fathomless cranny grew larger. More and more roots were teared apart as it engulfed the grass.

“No… No…”

He wanted to punch the one responsible for that.

“You cannot do it… Bloody serpent!!!”

His log lost its settling. Ignoring gravity, it fell up on the moat. Yuri tightened his grip on a branch, but it broke when the tree collided with something. He lost his support.

And he was pulled the other way.

He had never done that crossing. Or any crossing. He’d never leave the forest by choice. And the passage from the Middle Forest to Earth, he realized, was a disturbing one… Maybe that’s why demons enjoyed it.

It wasn’t pleasant at all. He felt the girth of his wings getting frayed, blind to what was touching them. Uncomfortable, like ants creeping beneath skin. There was ground, he realized, and he tried to crawl back but a malefic buoyancy stopped him, ripping his nails out in scrutinizing pain when he tried to keep his balance in vain.

Finally, he fell over something.

Moved his face upwards.

By the stink of humanity, he should be on Earth. It wasn’t, however, how Beka described it once, when he was charmed by him. The world was at rupture stage, but very differently from what happened to his forest.

The skies were crimson red, barring a few night-black spasms. A huge shadow spread above. He knew whose, though he could not see its head nor the tail’s end. At ground level, burning buildings and screams. However what terrified him the most was that he couldn’t see a thing that resembled _nature_.

Somewhere, Phichit overflew a young vampire. It was less fun to tease them than it was with humans for they often were detached from emotions. Suddenly, though, he heard him call for a “Viktor”.

Michele wasn’t aware of the demon-lord until he showed up before him. He prepared to fight, as if that’d be of any use.

Phichit allowed him to attack, vanished in smoke, the vampire passing through his body, and materialized once again behind him. Then he pushed him.

“It’s not worth it to fight me”, he said while Michele stood up. “I also don’t think we need to be enemies.”

_For now, of course._

Michele coldly stared him.

“…What are you saying?”

Phichit grinned.

“I heard you’re looking for someone… Maybe I know how to find them.”

Michele voiced an exclamation.

“Viktor…”

Phichit confirmed it with another smile.

“Do you know where he is?”

 _So easy_.

“I have means of finding him”, he repeated.

The other male looked reluctant, but nodded. He reached to hold Phichit’s hand. The demon smiled.

“We’re not allies”, he stated. “However, if you think there’s some winning in this, I shall accept your help.”

_As if you’re not in complete bewilderment without me…_

His grin grew almost impossibly large.

“Deal.”

Suddenly, Phichit took the younger one in his arms, spread the wide wings with no warning and took flight.

“H-Hey!” Michele protested, pushing him away with flushed face.

“Stay still, otherwise you’ll plummet on the ground.”

Hearing that, Michele gulped and lowered his gaze. They were higher than he’d supposed, gaining speed every second.

“…And no ‘immortality’ of yours is gonna save you”, the demon resumed.

Michele unwillingly shut his mouth. The demon said no more, but sounded rather joyful. Michele didn’t take that as a good sign.

Feeling a twinge on her heart, Sara had to be sustained by Mila to not fall down. The redhead gave her an inquiry look.

“…”

Sara stood silent, simply touching her chest.

“What happened? What are you feeling?”

Near them, there was an explosion. Mila had to swirl her body and, extending both hands, create a magical barrier for them not to get caught by the wreckages.

Mila was not expecting that. She could understand, though. In order for the world to reborn, it needed to fall apart first. There they stood, however. Even the madam was still there, though she didn’t look concerned. If the Serpent had to get of them too, what would be born instead?

Sara touched her and, certifying it was safe, Mila let the spell go and turned back to her.

“There’s someone… in danger…”

Mila snickered.

“Yeah, maybe you just noticed, but many people are.”

“It’s not that!” She answered promptly, holding Mila’s hand. “I thought only you mattered! But I feel there’s someone… important… in danger.”

The redhead frowned, not surely following her.

“In that case, who is more important to you?”

Sara wondered. She’d spent so much time in the cult she could barely imagine how was life outside it. And, inside it, even though she respect the madam or the other girls were welcoming to her, only Mila mattered.

Then,

“…Mickey…?”

Far away from the confused girls, Phichit and Michele eyed Viktor sit on the terrace of a building, watching the destruction spread, with a thoughtful look.

As soon as they landed, he turned to them. He did not look surprised with Phichit, but then his eyes laid on Michele.

“Mickey?” He called, confused.

Michele stared at him with fright. He was different. His clothes, the demonic features, even the gleam on his expression. Also, he could not miss that, Viktor’s canines were as sharp as his own.

“What’s up, Viktor”, he said, stepping closer, struggling to maintain his sanity. “It’s been a while…”

Viktor stood up and walked towards him. He looked unsure of what to do.

He stood beyond Michele and they stared at each other. Phichit watched from afar as the two seemed to engage a telepathic conversation, such was the intensity in their eyes.

“How’s Yakov?” Viktor finally asked. After so much time, it was hard to say that name with such intimacy.

“Waiting for your return.”

Viktor shut his mouth. He was kinda waiting for that, but that didn’t make hearing the confirmation easier.

He moved his gaze to his right hand, where a golden ring was visible.

“I can’t go back”, he answered, painfully. “Things are different now.”

Michele followed his gaze, twisting his face in disbelief.

“What happened to you…?”

Viktor threw his head back in a sound guffaw.

“What was it, I wonder… Maybe I’ve just found the place where I belong…”

“We are your family!” Michele growled.

Viktor went silent. He turned back like he’d walk away from the conversation. Then, suddenly, he turned around attacked Michele.

The vampire tried to avert his kick, but a clawed hand from Viktor managed to hold his neck, hanging him above ground. Viktr was stronger than he’d expected…

Michele tried to set free while Viktor moved to the edge of the terrace.

“I know why you’re here.”

“Then… Come back…” said Michele with panting breath.

“No. I’ve found a new family.”

There was pain in Viktor’s eyes.

Michele widened his eyes. He deepened his nails on Viktor’s palms. It wasn’t supposed to be that hard to get rid of him.

Viktor started opening his hand to let him fall. At that moment, however, someone moved like a lightning before him and grabbed Michele. Viktor abruptly turned around to face the new one, then his face turned surprised.

“Georgi?”

“Demons, demons…” Once Michele was safe, Georgi opened his mouth. “There are more of you than I’d wish around… What’s this, you’ve come to feast from the gratuitous destruction?”

Viktor faced Michele, then assigned Georgi with a wave of his hand.

“Well, look at this, he seems to understand the current situation.”

“I am not in accord with what you are, if that’s what you’re thinking”, Georgi retorted.

“I didn’t say you should”, Viktor replied. “However, it is easier with you recognizing me as no longer one of your crew.”

“You turned despicable.”

Viktor chuckled and shrugged.

“My Yuuri would take that as a compliment.”

“Enough of you”, Michele shouted.

Unneeded of planning, both Georgi and Michele engaged Viktor.

A supernatural battle is not something human eyes can perceive or describe. There were sharp teeth and claws, limbs moving in agile attacks and defenses that’d change from elegance to bestial in a glimpse.

There was a _crack_ and Georgi howled in pain, Viktor taking advantage and shoving him to the ground, but he would not give up. Not yet. Michele was ready to strike Viktor again, when the latter turned back to face him.

Before any of them could fulfill their own onslaught, however, a fourth creature appeared behind Viktor. They entered the fight like a shadow and instantly restrained and kneeled Viktor.

Holding the ends of two chains, each made from a weird, dark matter, there was Phichit with a broad smile. He stared at Michele, who had been a hair’s breadth from been killed.

“Thank you for helping me restraining him. It was a very useful distraction.”

Viktor glanced at him, gasping.

“You… betrayed me?”

Phichit gave him a frivolous smile.

“I don’t see it a betrayal. Actually, this is payback for _me_ been betrayed.”

Michele helped Georgi stand and he stared at Phichit.

“What are you doing to him?”

Phichit widened his eyes.

“Oh, me? Nothing, really. I just can’t let him run free or my beloved friend is going to come catch him again. And I will be left behind. Again.”

He moved his glance to Michele,

“I’m sorry I wasn’t clear. I never had any intention of letting him go with you.”

Saying that, he clapped his hands and let loose the black chains. However, they did not fell down. Instead, the mystical material grew larger until it became a cubic bubble surrounding Viktor, who, panicked, reached out,

“Wa—”

  “No, thanks”, said Phichit.

And the black cube was gone.

The two vampires stood frozen, watching the scene. Not paying them attentions nor farewells, Phichit smiled to himself and vanished.

Nothing was left for Michele or Georgi to do.

Somewhere else in the city, a demon wandered.

But no ordinary demon. This one was their king.

Yuuri looked up to the sky, accelerated heart. He left all others behind as soon as he arrived in this world. For he felt, however many centuries he didn’t think of her, that he stood before his saint.

In the middle of a large, wasted street, he kowtowed. Fires and landslides took place here and there, but his eyes were locked on the sky.

“My saint…”

He mumbled,

“Yuko…”

He knew it was her. The ophidian shape was more a sign than something to fear. That was her, before him, after so long…

Would her, perhaps, once again ask for a sacrifice as proof of his love and devotion? He’d sacrifice everything, and everything again, as he once did.

Then someone interrupted him.

“Yuuri!”

He turned around, ready to curse against that meddlesome, but then he saw Phichit. His friend smiled and walked towards him.

Yuuri smiled back, even though he felt impatience and discomfort by someone else’s presence when he was having an intimacy moment with his saint.

Phichit was his oldest friend.

He knew he had been reborn after his sacrifice, though he didn’t remember the one responsible for that nor their reason. Next, he woke up in that place, his kingdom which he’d have to populate. Then, there was Phichit. He arrived abruptly, the way he did, and kept by his side until there could have others.

“Why are you alone in here?”

Phichit stared at him with that innocent, childish smile.

Yuuri looked up to the sky.

“Because She is above me.”

Phichit didn’t seem to understand. He wanted to ask him what was so special about that godlike serpent unrolling herself over, by now, a lot more than just that one city. Yuuri realized his query.

“She’s the cause of everything, it’s all for her”, he recited, realizing he spoke the same way as when he was alive. Like in a preaching. “If she’s here, this is the end. That’s destiny. This is where everything headed, and that’s correct.”

Phichit looked anxious.

“Ehm… Yuuri.”

Yuuri turned to face him and, for a moment, Phichit felt the shivers. Something there was not right.

“Yuuri”, he resumed, “when we’ve seen it all… We’re heading home, right?”

He seemed in need of reassurance. He didn’t know why, but even his most chaotic instincts seemed uneased.

Yuuri, however, stared at him as if he’d said something absurd.

“No, Phichit, we’re not. This is the final destination. Don’t you get it? Everything _has_ to end here.

Phichit stared at him with horror.

“No…” He mumbled, then spoke louder. “Yuuri, you’re our king. You’re _my_ king.”

“We’ve destroyed the Middle Forest, Phichit”, he said. “You’ve helped us. There’s no way back home left.”

His words hit Phichit hard. He dropped his head, making the depression around him tangible.

“I always get left behind, don’t I?”

Yuuri eyed him.

“…?”

“I was there first. Beside you.”

He raised his eyes, desperate, insane,

“…But it seems like that wasn’t the place you wanted me in, was it?”

“Phichit…”

Phichit looked up to the sky.

“So there was already _her_ , huh?” He held his head against his palms. “And then, since you couldn’t have her anymore, you sought amongst men until you find someone who’d also step in front of me. Isn’t that right?!?!”

Yuuri gasped. His thumb moved to rub the golden ring in his finger.

“Viktor…” He mumbled.

Phichit let out a suffering smile.

“Yeah… Even now, it’s him who you think about. A giant snake and an ordinary man, not about the one before your eyes.”

Yuuri seemed about to protest, but then something clicked in his mind.

“Phichit…” He stepped towards the other, “what have you done to Viktor?”

Phichit laughed. Laughed, and laughed.

“What does it matter? Didn’t you say this is the end? Then it doesn’t matter, because there’s no home anymore, there’re no promises, and there’s nothing after here, isn’t that it?!?!”

Yuuri jumped towards him, roundhouse kicking his face and bringing him down. Phichit coughed some drips of blood, still laughing.

“What have you done to Viktor?”

Phichit lifted his sight daringly.

“Ask your beloved saint that. Maybe she’s got the answer.”

Yuuri pulled his arm abruptly, shattering down the joints and then letting it go in a weird angle. Phichit’s face seemed to rejoice despite all the pain. Yuuri stepped on his head.

“You will tell me.”

 “You know…” Phichit wondered out loud, “it’s been so long since you last abused me… I’ve forgotten how pleasant is this heat…”

Yuuri kicked his face.

“You worthless traitor.”

Phichit continued to smile.

“Why do everyone insist that I’m a traitor?” He used the unharmed arm to uplift his body, but Yuuri stepped over his hand and he cried. Cried and laughed. “I’m the one who’ve been replaced.”

Yuuri stared at him in disdain. Then he sighed.

“Where is Viktor?” He asked in a completely different way.

“Imprisoned”, Phichit said, unable to lie. “With mother and the other two.”

Yuuri widened up his eyes in horror. That was not a regular expression for him.

With no further thoughts, his fist went through Phichit’s body, crushing his heart. He died with a face of ultimate delight.

Yuuri stood up and faced the Serpent. Then, faced the apocalyptical surrounds.

He wasn’t able to cry anymore. However, he did feel his heart weight from the decision he’d make. With a mighty jump, up he went. Closer to the Serpent. Close as he’d ever been. And as he’d last be.

In the outskirts, Yuri had no will to move.

No will to do anything.

Warm rage tears ran down his face and he strived not to look anywhere. Everything in there bothered him.

Footsteps behind him.

He did not look. He stood there until he heard their voice,

“You don’t seem interested in watching the world’s end, princess. What are you doing here, then, instead of running away?”

Yuuri turned to him with an angry face.

“I’m not a girl! And why do you care? What are you doing here?”

The man who spoke to him was one of those nasty creatures, he could tell by his smell. Something in his bright eyes and his looks, still indistinguishable from a regular human’s, however, made him wonder how little long must had been that he turned into one of those monsters.

The demon giggled, unimpressed by Yuri’s aggressiveness.

“Just patrolling around”, he answered in a jesting tone. “Which’s another way of saying I’m just watching.”

Yuri stared at him in silence.

The stranger came closer and sit beside him, even though Yuri didn’t give him permission.

“You’re not one of us”, he stated.

“You bet I’m not!”

“Easy, easy!” He laughed. “I was just trying to ask what exactly you are.”

Yuri was startled. Then his face turned gloomier and he held his knees.

“I was the Guardian…”

“You were…?”

He did not want to cry again. He didn’t want to show weakness in front of one of those creatures.

“You and your kind destroyed everything there was to protect. So now I’m not a guardian of anything. You’re happy?”

The other male looked right at him.

“Looks like you could use some company. I’m Jean-Jacques.”

“I don’t need _your_ company!” Yuri hissed.

Jean’s eyes widened up.

“This sounded… personal.”

Yuri pouted and moved his glance.

“So what?”

He went silent for a moment. Then he realized the other wouldn’t say anything.

“Where’s your partner?”

“My…” Jean sighed, turning to look ahead. “The lords are all scattered around. Beka told me to do whatever I wished, as long as I’d stay away from the eye of the storm. Perhaps he cares for me, deep inside.”

Yuri leaned forwards then stared indignantly at him. What was he doing, tossing around Beka’s name like that?!

Jean looked back, following his thoughts.

“Oh”, he closed his eyes. “So it’s you…”

“What… Do you mean?” Said Yuri, still wearing a frown.

The demon shrugged softly.

“He speaks of you. Never said your name or what happened, but… He speaks.”

The Guardian looked away once more, embracing his legs.

“Yuri”, he said without looking at Jean. “My name is Yuri.”

While they stared at the nothingness, the gigantic shadow that was the body of the Serpent widened in the above, completely covering the sun. Survivors cried and shouted in horror as their world turned less and less what they knew. Nightmarish scenes, psychedelic settings and sudden transmutations of objects and beings were everywhere.

Yuuri, however, ignored all of that.

The black wings he rarely let free were now stretched, bringing him closer and closer to the Serpent. Enormous as she was, she covered almost the whole sky.

Yuuri landed on her body. Her scales shone like onyx, though the surface was swampy and hard to walk in. His eyes followed the size of her body and he began to move.

He was an immortal, so he shouldn’t be taken over by fatigue. However, after who-knows-how-many miles on that untoward surface, he was absolutely exhausted. His limbs hurt from the continuous effort as he tried to fasten his pace.

“I got to get there… Before the end… I got to get to him…”

He had but one goal. The silverfish halo which the Serpent came from. Now, it was already the tip of her tail that was about to pass through it, so there was little time left.

He looked down for a moment.

Chaos and ravage.

He clinched his teeth.

If he tarried longer and the Serpent went completely out from the portal, it’d actually be the end of that world. Therefore, it’d be the end for him too, and for all other entities around.

He may not have cared about that before, but the short conversation with Phichit made him wonder. Yuuri was the lord of all demons. Suddenly, he didn’t want to give that up. If Yuko was the salvation, though through the destruction of that world, and he was chaos himself… Why was he on her side?

He was no longer a human full of faith.

There were things he owned and didn’t want to let be taken.

His thumb rubbed the golden ring. He narrowed his eyes and pulled a sword from inside his chest.

The grip was made of bone and the blade was ink-black. He looked ahead of him, already able to glimpse the arc the Serpent came slipping through.

He did not know whether she was conscious about him. He did not know if she cared. Either way, though, he moved on.

With a stomp on the sticky body of the divine snake, Yuuri jumped and then fell sticking down his sword. He slid a little, so that the blade would rip her flesh.

He felt a bump, what meant the Serpent did notice his presence. However, she was far too big for that wound to make any difference. At least, for now.

Yuuri eyed the portal, measuring the distance. Then he closed his eyes, focusing on that.

Another bump. And another. Yuuri had to hold tight, very tight. When the Serpent started shaking even fiercely, though, he realized there’d be no time. He ran towards the portal.

In fact, that cut would look infamous for a creature of her proportions. However, that blade was not made of steel.

It was his blood.

The blood from a demon was, obviously, the most poisoning of substances. He couldn’t be sure it would kill her, but some great effect would indeed take place on the Serpent.

Perhaps, yes, she would convulse to death. Perhaps she would fall on the ground, unable to sustain herself on the skies. Perhaps she’d return to where she came. None of that mattered to Yuuri. He wished she’d disappear.

The closer he got, the smaller his circlet target looked. This was no gruesome optical illusion. The portal was actually closing.

With a yell, Yuuri threw himself right through it. May the Serpent fall down and made herself dead. He did not care she was a goddess or the saint he so much endeared in the past. There were things that were more important.

 In the terrace of a building, Michele and Georgi watched in shock the hysterical moves of the Serpent, when they heard a female voice,

“Mickey!”

Michele turned around with wide eyes.

“Sara?!”

She was the one who ran forward, jumping into his arms. He couldn’t believe. Sara was there. Alive. With him.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“How are you here?” He asked back.

Sara was surprised to see him cry. And not only her. He was the last one to realize that, clumsily wiping his tears.

“I didn’t know I could still cry,” he mumbled.

“More important, what in the world is happening?” Mila cut them.

The sky itself looked furious, but it was just the Serpent. The four of them covered their ears when a terrifying whine echoed around. Then, there were thunders. Then, that beast started to come apart.

Her body ran in form of mud, and everyone avoided however they could getting in touch with it. Because of her size, her falling seemed to last several minutes, gradually running over buildings and people.

Only when it was over, a far too old vampire found the witch with the wood legs.

“Why now, of all times, Yakov?” She asked without moving her glance at him.

He stepped closer.

“Your prophecy did indeed take place”, he stated. “ _One back from the grave. One lead to taboo. One plan set away. One plan set to do._ ”

The witch stared at the wasted city for a while longer before she’d look at him,

“So it’s up to us to rebuild it?” She clicked her tongue, “that should be the work of a goddess.”

He chuckled.

“Does it frighten you, Lilia? What about the perspective that we are the gods now?”

She did not answered, though her silence was a sort of agreement.

In the surrounds, Yuri accepted Jean’s help to stand up.

“Beka didn’t show up…”

Jean said that to himself.

There’d been almost an hour since the shadow in the sky melted over the city. Somehow, the place around Yuri was unharmed.

“That jerk…” Yuri spit, “more than enough time to get here. Who does he think he is, giving us all this trouble?”

Jean stared at him, not comprehending.

“…?”

“Huh? What? We’re leaving. Someone has to find that stupid-ass of a demon.”

He had slightly blushed face, but Jean didn’t mention that. He just nodded, with a broad smile.

“Yeah!”

He tried to hold Yuri’s hand, but was shoved away instead.

“Limits.”

Jean laughed.

And, somewhere, yet a building moved intact.

The open was burst open and a young man came out of there.

Leo could not process everything he saw. The world in ruins. Fire, death and unexplainable views. He turned back to the door and realized it was closed.

He should’ve been waiting for that. That was the first time he was able to open it. The door had always been locked with some key that was nowhere to be found. Then…

“…?!”

Again, someone opened the door. This time, slowly, carefully. Then, he saw Guang-Hong.

The boy looked just as confuse as he did. His clothes were different, and he looked skinnier. In his hand, there was a candle, which he didn’t let go even when he jumped into his friend’s embrace.

“Leo…!”

They held each other tight. Though they didn’t know what they’d do from now on, Leo felt his heart warm and complete. They had found each other.

And…

Far… Very far from there…

No.

It made no sense to say where _that_ was, considering the world of men. It was another one, after all. Yuuri knew that as soon as he regained consciousness.

Everything was grayish.

Everything was… unfinished.

His eyes searched around the place and the first thing that caught his attention, obviously, was the three people that looked like the only source of color in there. Blue. Pink. Purple. Each one with a color.

They looked like three dolls, humanoids with grotesque features.

“It’s him it’s him it’s him!!!” Said one of the trio, “it’s that scrumptious human!!!”

“Fool!” Said another, “since long, he’s not a human.”

Yuuri stared from one to the other. The first looked like she couldn’t stand still, bouncing in her feet with a smile that came near her eyes. The third one, tremulous lips in a way that she could either burst in laughter on in tears, step forwards. He stretched a finger to Yuuri.

“You. You are the First.”

Yuuri didn’t need them to explain. He nodded. The living-doll laughed hard.

“Wonderful! The mother leaves us, but with such a twist! It is…”

“Marvelous!!! It makes mE wANt tO SCREam!!!”

The second hit her arm in the latter plump head, what made her fall on the ground.

“…”

Yuuri tightened his lips.

The second stared at him psychotically.

“I didn’t think someone’d come here by choice.”

The fallen stood up, sort of, talking to her,

“What do you mean? Don’t your daughter has some prophecy ‘bout this?”

The second clicked her tongue scornfully.

Yuuri tried to avert their gaze.

“’You looking for that other, aren’t you?”

Yuuri’s expression betrayed him. The creature let out a confusing laughter. Then she moved to a shelf behind her.

“We could not let him _actually_ be here. To tell you the truth, you also have to leave. All of you are better to watch… from the distance.”

“Tell me where Viktor is.”

“SHHHHHHIU!”

The sound she made filled the place in an unsettling way.

“So fast-forward! So full of yourself! You don’t impose a thing in here.”

“We make the rules”, said the second with a dangerous look.

“We are Mother’s firstborns!” Said the first, biting her fist, “You are but a darkness flake—”

“Quiet”, said the third. Her mouth wavered as if she was holding back his laugh. Then she showed up a small black cube in the palm of her hand.

Before Yuuri could ask, she ran to somewhere. With no second thoughts, he followed her until they got to some sort of pool dig on the ground. She threw the cube inside it with all her might. Yuuri threw himself in right after it.

Submerged, he reached out. He swam towards the object until his lungs wanted to explode. The moment he was able to catch it, the liquid around him was gone.

He coughed, breathing again. Then he turned his glance to his side.

He wasn’t holding the black cube. He was holding someone’s hand.

“Viktor…”

The man beside him slowly opened his eyes. Then they searched for each other’s embrace at the same time.

“Yuuri… What now?”

Yuuri looked around them. They were back to their world. He shrugged with a smile. Who knows what comes after the end. However, other things were to come. And they would live them together.

As improbable as it looked, the sun rose in Earth once again. This time, however, a few foreign creatures stood there to watch the raise of the light.

Christophe watched the sun. He wondered if it’d be worth it to even try to reopen some of the portals to the other worlds. The bridge through the Middle Forest was destroyed, but perhaps there could be some other way to get in touch with their home… or wherever Yuuri had ended up being.

He did know, however, that his king was still alive somewhere. The prospective was finding them again was indeed enticing… On the other hand, he could spare some really nice time in the world of men, like he once did.

Otabek watched the sun. He was far from the eye of the storm and, though he knew the Serpent had been killed, he cared little about that. He moved wandering aimlessly, when he suddenly heard,

“Beka!”

He turned around to face his current partner, but was surprised to see a blonde fee with him. Yuri smiled ferociously.

“Don’t you _dare_ to think you’re leaving me again.”

Emil… Would never see the sun again. But that was alright. For, when he finally opened his eyes, he could finally be anything and everything. Eternal. Powerful. And, most importantly, he could be at Michele’s side.

Despite all costs, Michele had been waiting for him to wake up.

All around the Earth, there came a new day.


End file.
